There is known a method for jetting a bonding material from a noncontact applicator toward the rear surface of a semiconductor element (the surface opposed to the surface including a circuit pattern). Furthermore, bonding materials to be jetted from the noncontact applicator are proposed.
Here, if protrusions and depressions exist on the front surface of the bonding layer formed by the applied bonding material, then when the semiconductor element is bonded to a base material, air may be taken in and generate a void. Thus, there is proposed a method for suppressing the occurrence of protrusions and depressions on the front surface of the bonding layer by adding a surface conditioner to the bonding material (see JP-A-2009-111340).
However, there are limitations to flattening the front surface of the bonding layer by selecting the type and added amount of the surface conditioner.